Gilbert's feelings
by xXxPurple616xXx
Summary: Gilbert's Thoughts and feelings for Oz.Oneshot focused on Gilbert.Implied GilxOz.Light BreakxAlice.


_My first fiction Shonen'ai!I do not know why I wrote this thing, whereas I do not like GilxOz… but I covered the Chapter 17 ,thought I'd write something about Gil^^"Obviously, I could not help but put some hints BreakxAlice xDI probably made some mistakes in grammar, so I apologize in advance^^""_

* * *

There were some things that even Gilbert not could accept.

Or rather,a person,a something, a chain. For him, Alice was not a simple _rival in love _or_ just a stupid rabbit, _she was what he had always feared.

A parasite in the body of his master, that would have sucked him slowly until it escalated once again in the abyss, that had separated them for ten years. And unfortunately for the Nightray, Alice was not only crept into the body of Oz, but in his mind. He understood, he knew from Oz's eyes looked at his chain, even when she shouted or beat him, Gilbert could feel it.

Because he knew the young Vessalius better than anyone else.

And he found himself almost to hate Alice, because in addition to having deleted any chance with the only person he really felt connected, she was pulling Oz out from the abyss. And he had joined the Nightray, had spent quite a long time to train with firearms, had changed, had _wanted_ to change for Oz. Useless.

But Gilbert also knew that the black rabbit turned out to be the perfect had shown several times not to be dangerous. Not for Pandora, not for him, and even less for Oz. Yet he could not help but treat her as an enemy, someone who had taken away the person he _loved_.

His feelings for Oz were not a secret, except for the blond boy who seemed completely unaware of the feelings that Gil felt since he was already become his servant. At the time it was still very confused, but certainly not was just a simple loyalty. And besides he was then only a child. But now, he was no longer a child, and Gil had to defend his master.

Feelings or not, he would not allow anyone to separate from Oz, not even to the abyss in person. _to a stupid rabbit, too!_

"Are you still smoking? See that too hurts"

Break appeared in front of him, but Gilbert did not show any sign of surprise or panic because of his thoughts.

"And never mind; you have no work to do?"

"In fact, for what I wanted first to warn not to exaggerate," said the white-haired man with a smile of mockery.

Gilbert did not even bother to provide any response, let him depart to a corridor of the residence of a question has not crossed his mind, and knowing that the white-haired man is stingy with answers, he decided to follow him anyway.

"Hey, Break, what is "that thing"?

Break was enough to turn and look him to understand who he meant. Not even now that Gilbert grew his thoughts remained a mystery to him, Gil was always so predictable.

"You are so rude ... instill she has a name"

"Stop joking," The Nightray said harshly seeing the grin pleased with Break "That things is just…a parasite that intrude my master' s body!"

The white-haired man could already guess all his doubts and questions, he was sure Gilbert cultivated instincts murder against Alice, but had always held back the very human side of the girl. _"…Because she seems so human…!"_

The last question that both were placed, each only gave us different feelings. Break's answers were not really real answers but more questions and complications, but the white-haired man was always so good to fool the answers that Gilbert took no notice._"That young girl and the black rabbit ... who of the two is the real Alice ..?"_

Maybe Gilbert hated both, because he knew that if the rabbit was the leech that would separate from Oz, the girl was certainly his most bitter rival. But whatever the case that _was not how to shoot a simple chain ... it would be like ..._

Break noticed his expression and thinking practices that had to do, he decided to quickly conclude that speech.

"In conclusion, I can't let you kill that girl .."

"Since you began to think not only your interest?" the Nightray replied sarcastically.

Break turned to look at him before disappearing behind those wide corridors, hunching his lips in one of his classic half-moon smiles.

"After ten years you still do not understand me well? She must live for me"

Although Gilbert realized that no answers or had not even one, he thought that at least was not the only one with feelings not difficult to guess, except for the individual concerned.

he smiled for the first time in weeks.


End file.
